


Take a hint

by Justayne



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, this is mostly raphael being a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justayne/pseuds/Justayne
Summary: When someone come to see Raphael to hit on him and Simon's listening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Take a hint"

To be honest, Raphael had always hated the whole clubbing thing. Seriously, he didn’t understood why everyone wanted to go there, have fun and all that shit. But since his boyfriend wanted to go there, he couldn’t say no. That’s how he’s found himself in a club, all alone because Simon had gone talking to Clary a while ago and Magnus was making out with Alec on a couch. Plus the others who had came with them weren’t really that interesting, so… But it wasn’t even the worst of it, the worst was that he saw a good number of fuckboys who were looking at him with smirks. Raphael knew that he was quite handsome and that was a shitty thing to be honest because every time he went to parties with Simon, there was someone who would talk with him and try to hook up. Usually, it was Simon that kindly say that he was Raphael’s boyfriend, but now, he was nowhere to be seen. So, when he saw someone that he knew too well, he groaned. The one who walked to him was Sam Williams, one of the biggest fuckboy ever and a vampire from another clan. He had try to get’s in Raphael pants before and it always was a no for him. He hated the man’s guts. 

 

“Hello.” The other man said and Raphael groaned another time because… Why was he always hit on by the boys he never likes ? Even when he was single, it was always people that he couldn’t stand. He always see them coming from everywhere and when he wants to tell them to go away, he tries to be polite, not being an asshole. The thing is that it always seems to bite him in the ass, because it’s like they think that if he do not tell them to go the fuck away, they take that as a hint to stay.

 

“Hi.” Replied Raphael, clearly glaring at the other boy who just stared at his as, checking him out. 

 

“What’s your number babe ?”

 

“Not any of your business, to be honest.”

 

‘It’s totally my business since we’re gonna hook-up.”

 

“I think that we should not ?” Said Raphael, before feeling the other man put his hands on his hips.

 

That’s when Simon saw them from afar, and he burned with jealousy. For a moment, he wanted to know what would Raphael do if someone as handsome as this guy was hitting on him. So, for once, instead of going right there and telling the guy to fuck off, he stayed with Clary, listening closely to Raphael and the other’s man conversation. Was it bad that he wanted to test him ? Probably. Did he felt guilty about it ? Fuck yeah.

 

To come back to Raphael, Sam had his hands on his hips and Raphael was more than angry right now. Even more when the other man’s, lips came near his neck, licking the skin here. “You’re letting me do it ? See, you want us to hook-up.”

 

Raphael, even though wanted to punch him, decided to talk in a calm voice, so calm that it was probably more than scary to be honest. Everyone knew that when Raphael was so calm, it wasn’t a good thing at all. “What about ‘no’ don’t you get ? So go and tell all your friends that I’m not really interested.” he hissed in the other’s ear, closing his eyes. “It’s about time you’re leaving. I’m gonna count to three and open my eyes then you’ll be gone.”

 

Raphael really counted, wanting to scare him, because everyone know that when someone come to three, it’s really scary. The latino remembered his mother doing it and that was more than intimidation to be honest. But when he came to three, the vampire stayed still and Raphael pushed him away so forcefully, it was almost scary. “Get your hands off my hips before I punch you in the lips ! And stop fucking stare at my ass.”

 

“ Oh, I get it, you want me to buy you a drink before, you’re not drunk enough to handle me.”

 

“No, you can’t buy me a fucking drink !” Exclaimed Raphael, and then Simon came near them, just next to Raphael, with a grin. The latino took his boyfriend’s hand, looking into Sam’s eyes. “But let me tell you something important. I think that you could use a mint or take a hint.” He winked at him.

 

Then, Simon burst out laughing. “Babe, I was listening to you the whole time. That was awesome ! I mean, I thought that you were going to tell him to fuck off but not that. I love you .”  He giggled before pressing his lips to Raphael with a big smile. “Should I use a mint ?” He asked when he broke the kiss, still giggling.

 

“ Dios, Simon, shut up.”

  
After that, Simon never ever forced Raphael to come clubbing with him and his friends.


End file.
